Unexpected Surprises
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Highschool AU...Usopp moves to a new school where he makes friends with a strange group of people, and meets the most amazing man he has ever seen in his life.
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece.  
_

We first met when I moved to my new school. We were introduced by Luffy, who decided that I would be his best friend, I later found out that all of his friends were his best friend, after he stood up for me when people were making fun of me for my long nose, big lips and wild hair. He punched the 3 boys and then, grinning madly, introduced himself.

Later that day at lunch, he introduced me to his group of friends; a short tempered girl named Nami, a stoic green-haired boy named Zoro, a short, big eyed kid with brown hair names Tony (but everyone calls him Chopper), and a blonde-haired guy with a strange curly eyebrows (one being all that I could see, his hair covering the other) named Sanji. I was shocked when it turned out that he was not dating Nami, with the way he was fawning over her that she was the most important thing in the world. Though I didn't mind that they weren't dating, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life. It is obvious that he is straight though, so I will never tell him, actually I doubt I would ever tell them that I am gay at all. Nothing good has ever come from me coming out to people. It is the main reason that I had to move schools to start with.

It has been a few months since I moved here and met everyone. I have learned a lot about everyone. Zoro is a sword fighter (he fights with three swords which is pretty interesting to see) and even though he is really stoic and doesn't seem to care, he would do anything for one of his friends. Luffy is such a carefree and happy person, he pretty much always has a ridiculous grin on his face (unless of course someone messes with his friends, or touches his hat). Nami has a short temper and enjoys swindling people out of their money, but if you can over look that she is actually a pretty nice person (I also found out that she is actually dating Luffy, which came as a huge shock to me). Chopper is the youngest in our group and has to be the cutest person in the world, his eyes get ridiculously big whenever he wants something or is sad and he can't take a compliment (he starts doing a little happy dance and calling everyone asshole or bastard whenever someone says something nice to him), but he is also one of the smartest people I have ever met and plans on becoming the world's greatest doctor. Then there is Sanji. Sanji is still the most good-looking guy I have ever seen in my life, I have always found out that he is an amazing chef (I have never eaten something of his that didn't taste amazing, though I wish he would stop using so many mushrooms) he is also an amazing fight, though he only fights with his legs saying his hands are too important for him to risk damaging them.

I have gotten really close to all of them, especially Luffy and Chopper who have become two of my best friends. I had hoped that getting to know them would make my slight crush on Sanji go away, but it did the quite opposite, he is pretty much all I think about anymore. I can't get him out of my head. I try my best not to show any sign of my attraction, positive that it wouldn't go over well, but I know that eventually someone will find out.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece

It has been a few months since I have moved here and met everyone. Tonight we are all getting together and Sanji will be cooking us a big meal. We are getting together at my, for the first time, but Sanji will be bringing everything he would need to cook with (which I was secretly thankful for considering that we didn't have much at my house, dad doesn't get paid for a few more days).

I'm a little nervous about having everyone over. We are not very well off, so my house isn't very big (we used to have more income, dad worked all of the time, but when I was seven, mom got sick and dad. So, dad stopped working as much so that he could raise me), I have been to Luffy and Zoro's houses, both of whom seem to be really well off, having a nice two story house and lots of video games, but I live in a one story house and don't own any type of gaming system or anything, so I hope that they don't get bored and decide that they no longer want to be my friend or anything. I would be devastated if they no longer wanted anything to do with me, especially Sanji, who I believe I am starting to really fall for. But I guess it is too late to worry about something like that since they should be here in less than an hour.

I hadn't even wanting to invite them over. We were sitting outside at lunch, like we do everyday that it doesn't rain, and we were deciding what to do Saturday night. While we were discussing possibilities, Luffy decides that we should just spend the evening at one of our houses, which he declares should be my house, since he has never been there. I tried to protest, coming up with excuse after excuse on why they shouldn't come over. But no matter what I said, they just ignored me, or didn't believe me, but to be fair, there were all lies. So, it was decided that everyone would be coming over to spend the night at my house, and it just so happened to be a night that dad decided he would be going out with some friends from work. So, here I am, sitting alone on my couch, nervously waiting for them to arrive.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I hear an enthusiastic knocking on the door, that could only be the work of Luffy. Taking a deep breath, I slowly stand up and walk towards the door, reaching forward I open the door revealing a grinning Luffy who automatically wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "H-hey guys," I said with a wavering smile on my face. I open the door wider and step aside, Luffy having jumped down after I hugged him back.

"Hey Usopp," Luffy and Chopper greeted before Luffy lead the way into my home. I shut the door behind them and waiting nervously as they all looked around.

"Ne, ne give us a tour Usopp," Luffy said excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, uh…yeah okay," I replied before I began walking through the house and putting out all of the rooms, which only took a couple of minutes, the house only having a living room, kitchen/dinning room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. After showing them all around, we all head into the kitchen so that Sanji could begin preparing dinner.

After Zoro and Chopper laid the bags down that they were carrying for Sanji, we were kicked out of the kitchen and all wandered into the living room. My nerves started to settle as we sat around joking and laughing, no one seemed to care that I didn't have much in the way of entertainment. After about an hour and a half, Sanji calls that dinner is ready. After an enjoyable, chaos filled dinner, we all headed up to my room, where we sat around goofing off and joking around, and where I snuck and touched Sanji as discreetly as possible and leaning against him, as he leaned against me, from laughing so hard. That night, listening to the snores of all of my friends, I feel asleep with a smile on my face, knowing that I had amazing friends, but that I was defiantly in love with Sanji (which scares me, quite badly).


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece

* * *

Everything has been going great so far. I'm not as nervous around the guys anymore, now that I know they don't care about my financial situation. They have even come over a few more times. Life is pretty good right now. I am even thinking about coming out to them, though the thought of that still makes me a little nervous, but they don't really seem like the type of people that will care. First I think I will come out to Chopper and Luffy, they are my best friends in the group, and I can trust that they won't tell anyone. They are pretty good at keeping secrets, Luffy talks a lot, but he knows when not to say something. Yeah, that is what I'll do. Today at school, I'll see if Luffy and Chopper want to come over, I'll tell them here, just in case they do take it badly, I wouldn't want to cause a scene. But if they do take it well, I may just come out to everyone else. But, before I can think of any of that, I need to make sure dad doesn't mind an telling him why they are coming over. He has gotten pretty protective over it since the last incident with the people from my old school.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I finish getting dressed and head to the kitchen, where dad is currently frying some eggs.

"Morning Dad," I greet, as he lays a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

"Morning Usopp," he greets back, smiling softly and ruffling by already wild hair. He sits across from me with his own plate and begins eating. We eat in silence for a few minutes before I get the courage to talk to him.

"Hey Dad. I've been thinking…..that maybe, maybe it would be okay for me to tell Luffy and Chopper…you know, about me….about me being gay," I ask, looking down at my plate and pushing my eggs around with my fork. I can feel dad staring at me for a long time, before he finally replies.

"I…I don't know Usopp. I mean, I won't you to feel comfortable enough to be able to tell people. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. But are you sure that they will take it okay. I don't want you to have to go through that again. But, if you feel like you can trust them with this, then go right ahead."

"Thanks Dad….I was also wondering if it was okay if I invited them over today, so that I could tell them in private, do you think that would be okay."

"Of course it is Usopp." He replies as we finish eating.

"Thanks Dad," I say, beaming. "I gotta get going, I'm going to be late." I say, standing up to get my backpack.

"Ok….have fun." he yells after me as I run out the door.

It was during art class that I decide to ask Luffy to come over, it was the only class I had with him and none of the other guys.

"Oi, Luffy. Wanna come over today, you and Chopper?" I ask, not looking up from my drawing.

"Hm, sure. What are we going do? How come it is only me and Chopper?" he asks quickly, also not looking up from his 'drawing'.

"Oh, I..um..I just need to tell you and Chopper something." I mumble, hunching over a little.

"Is it a secret?" he asks excitedly.

"Yeah, something like that." I reply as we get back to our assignment in silence.

On the way to lunch, I meet up with Chopper, whose class is a few doors down from mine.

"Say Chopper, you want to come over today. Luffy is coming over as well."

"Sure Usopp! I'll have to call Doctrine, but I am sure it will be fine." He says in his usual excited voice. Sighing softly, I smile at Chopper and we walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

After school, I meet up with Chopper and Luffy and we begin the walk to my house. The closer we get, the more nervous I get. What if they take it badly? What if they hate me? or are disgusted? What if they never want to talk to me again?…What if they attack me? Multiple scenarios fly through my mind, none of which end well. By the time we reach my house, I start questioning whether or not it is actually a good idea to tell them. But I can't back down now, I have to be brave.

Swallowing nervously, I led them through the door and to my room. We sit around talking for a while, until Luffy's stomach begins growling. I hadn't even thought about that. I doubt there was much food in the house, and I didn't really have any money to order a pizza or anything. Just as I was starting to internally freak out, Luffy, without saying a word, pulls out his cell phone and orders a few pizzas.

"S-sorry Luffy, I forgot that I didn't have any food, and I don't have any money to pay you back for the pizzas." I stutter, looking down embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Usopp, my treat. You are having us over, so the least I could do is buy us some food," he replies, grinning his ridiculous grin. I smile broadly back and we all go back to joking and laughing.

After the pizza arrived, and we had all stuffed ourselves, Luffy the most, we were all sitting around, not really talking.

"Oh, Usopp! What were you wanting to talk about?" Luffy asks suddenly sitting up and looking excited.

"You had something you wanted to talk to us about, Usopp? What is it?" I swallow thickly and open my mouth to answer.

"Oh…um, yeah…There was something I actually wanted to tell you guys….I'm…uh…I wanted you all to know that I am….I'm gay." I say quickly, tensing up, not knowing what to expect. I flinch as I feel a hand lay on my shoulder. When no pain comes, I look over to see Chopper gently touching my shoulder and Luffy smiling brightly at me.

"That's not a big deal Usopp."

"Yeah, that doesn't change anything. But I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell us." Chopper says, grinning brightly before wrapping me in a huge hug. Laughing, Luffy decides to join in enthusiastically, causing us to fall to the floor, where we burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece

* * *

After the night that I confessed to Luffy and Chopper, I felt much more comfortable around the guys. Even though I have yet to tell Zoro, Nami and Sanji, I am much more at ease. We are once again hanging at Luffy's house, playing video games and goofing off. Everything was going great, we were all laughing and having a great time, until Nami decides to change the topic of our conversation.

"Oh, Usopp. Do you know Kaya? You should ask her out, she has a huge crush on you." She says excitedly, scouting closer to me. Nerves flare as I try to think of a reply, I would rather not come out right now but I cannot think of a reason that Nami would accept.

"Ah, yeah I know….but she….um…isn't really my type, you know?" I reply hoping that she would drop it.

"What? What is wrong with her?" she questions indignantly, starting to glare at me. I feel the stares of the guys on me. I start feeling more nervous as the seconds pass.

"There…there is not wrong with her…..she, just isn't my type." I repeat, not knowing what else to say. I begin fidgeting when instead of backing down, Nami begins glaring harder at me.

"How can she not be your type? She is a beautiful, talented and sweet lady. What more could you possibly want?" I flinch back, not expecting Sanji, though I probably should have, to jump to her defense. I feel myself start to panic, realizing that I have no choice but to come clean.

"Guys, we should just leave Usopp alone. I'm sure he isn't trying to insult Kaya or anything." Luffy suddenly speaks up, coming to my defense. I sigh in relief, expecting them to drop it, but of course, nothing could ever be that easy for me.

"No, Luffy. I want an explanation. An actual explanation as to why he doesn't like Kaya." Nami responds, switching her glare to Luffy for a second, before turning back to me. I gulp and tense up, trying to stop from shaking…I guess it is now or never.

"It…It's not that I don't like Kaya. She is a wonderful person, I just…I wouldn't date her."

"And why not?!" Nami interjects.

"Well….you see….I…..I'm not…I'm not attracted to….to women." I mumble, looking down at my tightly clasped hands.

My confession is met with nothing but silence, shocked silence in the cases of Zoro, Sanji and Nami, but Luffy and Chopper just don't seem to know what to say. The silence seems to stretch on forever as I sit on the couch, my screwed tightly closed, my head down, waiting for the hurtful words or for them to start hitting me. But neither of things come.

"Oh….um well, that would explain it….Sorry Usopp, I…I didn't mean to get so mad," Nami apologizes, looking away embarrassed. At her words, I look up in shock. I look over at Sanji and Zoro, wondering if they would take it as well as everyone else had. Zoro doesn't seem to mind very much, he nods his head at me and leans back against the wall he was sitting against.

But seeing Sanji, my heart stops. He is looking away from me, but I can see his eyes squinted in a glare, his teeth grounding into the filter of his cigarette and his hands, tightly clasped, shaking with rage.

"How can you all be okay with this?" he yells out, "It is disgusting and wrong." he continues, turning his glare towards me.

"Sanji, how could you say something like that? There is nothing wrong with him being gay," Nami defends, while the others show some form of agreement.

"Nothing wrong with it, it's sick," he yells back, before stomping off into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that Usopp. Don't worry about him, just give him some time to get used to it," Nami comforts, laying her hand on mine. The others look at me worriedly, so I smile sadly at them.

"It is okay. He reacted better than most people do," I say in a tight voice, trying to repress the tears threatening to fall. "Better than my old friends at least." I mumbled under my voice. "I…I think I am going to head on home. I'll see you all later." I hurriedly say, before running out of the house, no longer able to stop myself from crying, but not wanting them to see it.

I run home, curl up on my bed and begin crying, sobs tearing free as I try to stifle them, not wanting to wake my father up. I end up crying myself to sleep, feeling worse than I have in months.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Things have started to become awkward. My plan was to just not hang around Luffy, Chopper, Zoro or Nami when Sanji was with them, although that would mean I never got to saw them, Sanji seemed to always be with them, but I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

The first day back, I saw them all hanging out outside the school, like every morning. Luffy excitedly yelled my name, wildly waving his arms above his head. I glanced over, but upon noticing an awkward looking Sanji, decided to just ignore them. It was better this way, if I wasn't around, Sanji wouldn't feel awkward or get into arguments with the others. I had no right to cause problems between a group of people who had been friends for year. So, as much as it pained me to do so, I turned my head and walked away.

At lunch time, I walk out of my class room to see Chopper standing there waiting for me like he always does. I had taken longer than necessary to leave the classroom, hoping he would go on ahead. But I should have known better.

"Hey Usopp! What was wrong this morning, Luffy yelled for you, but you just ignored him. Maybe you didn't hear him." he says quickly in his high pitched voice. I smile sadly and pat him on the head.

"Sorry Chopper, I just don't think it is a good idea to be around you all anymore." I whisper, looking down nervously. "Not because I don't like you or anything…it is just, you know…Sanji." I hasten to add, noticing the tears beginning to form in Chopper's eyes. He sniffles loudly, wiping the tears away before sending me a bright smile.

"Sanji won't say anything. We all talked to him after you left. He promised not to say anything mean to you at all…So, please come eat with us." I sigh softly, knowing that I could never turn down Chopper pleading, I doubt anyone could. I nod my head, causing him to let out a high pitched squeal before grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the cafeteria.

Cautiously making my way over, I take a seat between Chopper and Zoro. "Hey Usopp!" Luffy greets, grinning broadly, "I yelled for you this morning, but you ignored me." he pouts.

"Ah, sorry about that Luffy. I just…had a lot on my mind." I reply, smiling back a bit nervously. He nods his head, and goes back to the conversation he was having before I showed up. I sit awkwardly, only talking when someone directly asks me a questions.

A few months pass in much the same way. I try to stay away from Sanji but Luffy and Chopper always drag me back, claiming that I am an important friend, just as much as any of the others. I still try my best not to get near him, the glances I see him shooting me makes me nervous, I don't know what he is thinking, but it can't be anything good.

About three months after my confession to everyone, Luffy informs me that he made a new friend, a transfer student, who would be joining us for lunch. Not understand why this made me feel so apprehensive, I just smile and say that I can't wait to met them.

At lunch that evening, I head to the cafeteria, but notice no one different at our table. Shrugging my shoulders, I take my usual seat and strike up a conversation with Chopper and Luffy. I look up as someone clears their throat next to our table. I drop my fork as my eyes widen and my mouth drops open. I feel myself begin to shake. There was the one person I never wanted to see again, the person who completely ruined my life. I stood up abruptly, and ran out of the school.

I run all the way home, and curl up in the farthest corner of my room, drawing my knees up and beginning to sob. I couldn't believe he was here.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece.

Some people might not like who I made the new guy, but I didn't want to make it an OC and he was honestly the only person I could see following someone to a different school just to torment them.

* * *

I stay curled in a ball, ignoring the frantic knocks on the front door and Luffy yelling for me. I stay there for hours, hoping that this is all just a dream, that I will wake up and find out that this didn't happen, the he isn't really here. I must have ended up actually drifting off, for the next thing I know, I am being shaken awake by my dad.

"Hey, Usopp. What happened? I come home to find your little friend Luffy sitting in the yard and he tells me that you ran out of the school during lunch and refused to open the door," he says softly, sitting in front of me. I begin crying once again, and he pulls me into a tight hug. I sob into his shoulder, trying to tell him what is wrong, but I am sure that no real words made it out. After my sobs finally died down, he pulled away, wiping my cheeks for me before standing up.

"Come on, let's go make some tea, and you can tell me what happened, okay?" he suggests, smiling softly and helping me up. I nod my head, sniffling and follow him out.

We walk down to the kitchen, where he makes a pot of chamomile tea. We sit in silence and I finally begin to calm down. After finishing our tea, we go into the living room, where we sit on the couch, me pressed tightly to his side, his arm wrapped securely around me. He waits patiently for me to begin talking. After about an hour, I finally get up the nerve.

"We…we have a new student at school. Him and Luffy have become friends," I whisper out. He nods his head and squeezes me a little tighter, trying to encourage me to continue. I take a shaky breath before talking again. "Its….its him dad….its Kidd." I stutter out, feeling bile begin to raise it my throat. I jump up, running to the bathroom and emptying my stomach. After a few seconds, I hear my dad make his way to the bathroom, he holds my hair back and begins rubbing my back soothingly. My body shudders as I begin dry heaving, before I finally calm down enough to lean back, just to be pulled into my father's arms.

"I'll go to the school tomorrow and pull you out. We'll find somewhere else for you to go." he whispers trying to hold his own tears back. I begin frantically shaking my head.

"No…no, we can't do that. I, I really like Luffy and Chopper and everyone…and you…you found such a good job, I can't just force you to do that again…I'll….I'll figure something out dad, I promise." I stutter out frantically, turning around to look him in the eye. He tries to argue with me, but I stand firm, I will not make him give up everything for me again.

He sighs softly, before smiling sadly at me. "Okay, Usopp. Just try not to be alone with him…and if he tries anything….anything at all, tell me…Promise?" I nod my head before being pulled into another hug.

"So, what are you going to tell your friends?" dad asks suddenly, as we are sitting around the table eating dinner. I swallow nervously and begin wringing my hands together.

"I…I don't know. I'll make something up. I can't tell them the truth…they…they can't ever find out what happened." I reply, shaking my head vigorously.

"I think you should tell them. Don't they have a right to know who they are hanging out with?" he presses, frowning at me.  
"They…they do. But, I don't want them to know…I don't want them to know how weak I am…or….or what they did." I whisper out, trying to keep the tears at bay, I have already cried so much today, I didn't want to anymore. Sighing, he nods his head and we finish eating in peace.  
After I clean the dishes, I decide to call Luffy, since he was sitting outside my house for a few hours trying to talk to me.

"Usopp! What happened today? We were really worried." he greets in his enthusiastic way.

"Hey Luffy, sorry about earlier, I just wasn't feeling well," I lie, trying my best to keep my voice from wavering. I hear him hum on the other end, and for a quick second I fear that he has notice the lie and is going to call me out on it. But he just tells me to get better and starts rambling on about what he did on his way home and making plans for the weekend. I smile brightly and laugh at his antics, and talk excitedly about what we should do for the weekend. We talk well into the night, his crazy storied helping me forget my panic for a little while.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_I wake up to find myself in a dark room. I try to move my arms, only to find them tied together behind my back. Beginning to panic, I struggle against my bonds, ropes if I had to guess, only to be answered by a deep laugh that was soon accompanied by with two more. Freezing suddenly as they begin talking to one another, I recognize the voices instantly, Law, Kidd and Killer, my three 'friends' who I came out to earlier in the week. Opening my mouth, I start to ask them to untie me, for surely this was just some sort of joke they were playing on me, only to be slung onto my side, my cheek stinging from the impact of the hit. More laughter erupts as I begin coughing, trying to get the blood out of my mouth. As I begin to recover, finally getting my breath back, I open my mouth again, only to feel a sharp kick to the ribs. Over and over, I feel hits, punches and kicks, landing on every inch of my body. I try my best to curl into myself, wanting to make myself as small of a target as possible, which only causes them to laugh harder and begin jeering at me. This goes on for hours, when sweet oblivion finally finds me._

_I open my eyes to a blinding white light. Slamming my eyes back shut, I let out a pained moan, moving my arms to cover my eyes, only to feel a sharp pain. Hearing movement beside me, I turn my head, slowly opening my eyes, hoping to give them time to adjust, I see my dad sitting there, staring at me with wide, blood shot eyes._

_"Usopp?" he asks, hesitantly reaching his hand out, not seeming to believe that I was awake. I open my mouth to answer him only to be thrown into a coughing fit. He quickly jumps up, holding me on my side, patting my back, before getting up and getting me a glass of water, which I glad gulp down._

_"D…Dad? What happened?" I ask in confusion, sitting up, with his help of course._

_"Some kids found you tied up in a warehouse down town. You have been unconscious for day, you lost so much blood, they…they didn't think you were going to wake up." he stutters out, trying to force down a sob. Staring down at my hands, I bite my lip, suddenly remembering what had happened. Screwing my eyes shut, I try to stop the tears from falling._

_"Dad…I'm…I'm sorry for worrying you." I whisper out, feeling guilt at the fact that dad had, no doubt, took time off work just to make sure someone would be at the hospital with me. Shaking his head, he leans forward taking my hand into his._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, son." he whispers out gently. "I'm just glad that you are alright…Will you tell me what happened?" he asks softly, knowing that that question would upset me._

_"I…I don't want to talk about it dad. I might….I might tell you some other time. I just…I just don't want to think about any of it." I answer, just as softly, squeezing his hand. He smiles sadly and nods his head. He changes the subject, telling me random stories that popped into his head helping me forget, if just for a little while. I smile at his exaggerated stories, starting to feel better and better with every minute that passed._

_I decided to tell dad a few days after getting out of the hospital, when dad began talking about me going back to school. I never wanted to go back there, never wanted to look them in the face. So, trembling slightly, I sit beside dad on the couch, trying to get the nerve to talk to him._

_"Dad?…if…if I tell you what happened, will you…will you promise not to do anything dramatic?" I ask nervously, fidgeting slightly. He turns off the TV and curiously turns toward me._

_"I can't promise something like that, Usopp." he answers truthfully, staring at me as if the answer to everything would be written on my face. I sigh softly before nodding my head._

_"I figure you would say something like that," I reply with a nervous laugh. "I…I told the guys that I was gay…they seemed to accept it pretty easily, I should've known something was up. We were all hanging out and…and I suddenly black out. When I woke up I was blindfolded and all I could hear was their laughter as they began hitting me…I was so scared dad." I tell him, tears falling freely from my eyes._

_He pulls me into a tight hug, telling me that everything would be okay, that they would never lay a hand on me again, that he would make sure of it. I push myself away from him, and stare at him wide-eyed._

_"Dad…please. Please don't make a big deal about this. Don't do anything dramatic. I just want to forget that it ever happened." He opens his mouth to argue, only to close it again with a sigh seeing the determined look in my eye._

_"Fine, but we are moving to another city. I don't want you anywhere near them." he responds. I open my mouth to tell him that wasn't necessary, I didn't want to cause so much trouble for him, but he shush me before pulling me into another tight hug. I sigh softly before snuggling closer to him, returning the hug and basking in the sense of safety I always felt around him._


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

School life has been going pretty great, although I still refuse to tell Luffy and the others about Kidd, much to dad's dismay. But it hasn't been an issue so far. It has been a few weeks since Kidd started going to school here and he hasn't said or done anything wrong, I still try my best not to be alone with him at any time though. Whenever he does say anything towards me, he treats me just like he does everyone else. I don't know what is going on, or what he is thinking, but it makes me feel uneasy.

I am currently walking through the empty halls of the school, having had detention for something stupid Luffy did, he had disappeared before the teacher had arrived leaving me to take all of the blame. Putting my books in my locker, and getting out what I needed to take home, I calmly close it and begin my walk home. Halfway there, I feel a hand slip over my mouth, pulling me into a nearby ally. I feel myself get pulled against a muscular chest, as a head comes to rest next to mine.

"Hey Usopp," they whisper, causing me to tense up. "I was starting to wonder if you remembered me, you were treating me pretty normal at school. Or maybe you just haven't told your friends yet, but that is alright, they will find out soon enough. Maybe I can even convince them to help out. I am very convincing." he chuckles softly in my ear before quickly turning me around and punching me in the gut. "You have been looking much too happy for my liking, I'm going to put a stop to it. Just watch as I make your entire world crash down around you," he laughs, hitting me a few more times before walking away. I lay there a few minutes, waiting for him to get pretty far away, before shakily getting to my feet, grabbing my books and beginning the walk home, trying not to start crying.

Walking into my house, I greet dad with as much cheer as I could muster before running up to my room to put away my things. I walk back down the stairs, and sit at the table to eat with dad.

"What happened, son?" he asks as he sets our plates on the table, staring at me in concern. I look down confused, I didn't think that he had left any visible marks, only to sigh in relief when I noticed that my clothes were just covered in dirt.

"Oh, I was rushing home, not wanting you to worry you know, and I tripped and fell," I lie with a laughing, hoping he will buy it. He simply nods his head, giving me one last look over, before sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Why were you late?" he asks casually.

"Oh, I had detention." I reply, shooting him a nervous look. He puts his fork down, staring at me before letting out a short laugh.

"Luffy's fault again I bet," he says, continuing to eat. I let out a laugh and finish eating.

The next morning, I painful dress, the bruises on my abdomen and sides making it a slow process, and go eat breakfast with dad. I leave a little early for school, claiming that I promised to meet Luffy and the others, but honestly just knowing that it would take a little longer for me to get there today.

Arriving at school, I am greeted by an energetic Luffy and Chopper, who always insist on giving hugs to everyone. I try my best to hide the winces when Luffy squeezes too hard, but obviously didn't do a very good job of it. "Are you okay, Usopp?" he asks concern. Gulping slightly, I see Kidd smirking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine Luffy. I just tripped and fell on the way home yesterday." I reply with a laugh. He stares at me for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. He roughly pats me on the shoulder and tells me to be more careful, before running off into the building. He is quickly followed by everyone else. Kidd slows down in front of me, a large grin on his face, before he too follows everyone else into the building.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I don't know how he did it, but Kidd stayed true to his word. Although they still talked to me at school and everything, I am never invited to their houses nor do they ever ask to come to mine. At first, I tried to not let it bother me, acting like nothing is happening, but it hurts…a lot. Deciding that it would be best for everyone involved, I stopped talking to them at school as well. I never got anywhere near them, if I saw any of them coming near me, I ran in the opposite direction. I need people pretending to be my friends when they obviously aren't anymore. I would much rather be alone…no matter how much it hurts, or how lonely I get.

Sighing sadly, I hug my books closer to my chest and make my way through the halls. Class had just ended and I was headed home. I have yet to tell dad what was going on, not wanting him to worry more than he already does, but I do think that he is getting a little suspicious. I am always home when he gets home and I never go anywhere on the weekends anymore. I have been making up excuse after excuse, but I don't think he believes them anymore, maybe I should just start wandering the city. Yeah, that is what I'll do, I'll start this weekend, and then dad won't have to worry anymore. Feeling happy with my decision, I make my way to my house. I walk up to my room, curl up on bed and drift off to sleep.

I am woken by the ringing of the phone. Groaning lightly, I force myself out of bed and into the hallway. "Hello," I say, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Usopp,"

"Oh, hey dad. Is something wrong? You are usually home by now." I ask after glancing at the clock on the wall.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'll be working really late though. I won't be home until around midnight or so. Will you be alright today, Usopp?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry. Be careful on your way home dad." I reply. He tells me that there should be some leftovers in the fridge and that he loves me before hanging up. I sigh lightly and make my way into the kitchen. Heating up the food, I go into the living room and turn on the television. Finishing my food, I curl up on the couch, drifting back off to sleep.

When I wake up next, it is already dark out. I sit up and look around, trying to figure out what could have woken me up. Standing up, I make my way into the hallway, noticing nothing out of place, I turn around and make my way to my room. Pushing the door open I walk in, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Falling to my knees, I blink my eyes tightly, trying to clear my blurred vision. Hearing laughter behind me, I start to turn around, only to be kicked in the side, causing me to fall down completely.

More laughter joins in and the hitting starts. I curl into a ball, fists and feet repeatedly hitting me. At some point one of them pulled out a knife. I felt the blade sink into my skin, over and over. I curl into a tighter ball, covering my head with my arms. My attempts just made them laugh harder, before kicking my in the stomach, forcibly rolling me onto my back. I look up, seeing their grinning faces through the tears, before a boot comes flying towards by face, causing the world to go black.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital three days after the attack. My father was asleep in the chair next to my bed. He looked so ragged, there were dark circles under his eyes and it looks as if he hasn't shaved since I got here. I felt so guilty, it was obvious that he had stayed here the whole time, I just hope that he didn't lose his job. I don't know why this keeps happening to me, I have never done anything really bad, I mean sure, I have played a few pranks on people, but that shouldn't be bad enough to deserve nearly dying, twice. Letting out a sigh, I close my eyes, and drift off asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I feel a hand tightly hold my own. Turning my head, I see my dad, staring down at the ground. Finding myself unable to speak, I squeeze his hand to show him that I am awake. He raises his head sharply, staring at me in shock, after a few moment, a wide smile stretches across his face.

"Usopp! You're awake….ah hold on, let me get you some water." He says, letting go of my hand and walking to the table where a pitcher and some cups sit. Propping me up, he helps me slowly drink the cup of water. "So, how are you feeling, son?" He asks, sitting back down.

"I'm fine, dad." I reply with a smile, hoping to reassure him.

He stares at me for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and replying. "No your not. I'm sorry, Usopp. I knew something was wrong, you been acting so strange for the past few weeks. But I told myself that if it was something you couldn't handle, that you would tell me. But I knew better, you were never one to ask for help with anything serious…You have never liked causing people to worry…But, Usopp, you need to start telling me what is going on. I want to protect you, Usopp. But I can't do that if I don't know anything." I stare down at my hands, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry, dad…I just….I thought I could handle it. I don't want to be a burden to you all the time. I want to be able to take care of myself. I don't want to rely on someone else my entire life." I confess, still staring at my hands. I hear him sigh and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Usopp…Now how about I go tell them you are awake and go get you something to eat while they are checking you over?" I agree with a smile and watch him walk out the door.

It has been a week since I have woken up and it just convinced me more that they no longer consider me a friend. During this week the only visitor I have gotten was dad, it had taken me a few days to convince him to go back to work, but he had finally agreed. He still spends every minute he isn't at work here though and it is starting to wear on him. They told me that I will be in for at least a couple of months, considering the extent of the damage. Thankfully there is only a week left of school, so they won't be holding me back, but I will have to attend a few extra classes when I get released.

Dad keeps talking about moving again, but I don't want to do that. I honestly don't know what to do. We can't take legal action, considering how rich and influential Kidd's parents are, we can't do home school, dad works too much for that and I really don't want to force dad to move again. I hate how much of a burden I am on him all of the time and no matter how often he says otherwise, I know that he had to be getting sick of it. I wish I were stronger…or at least normal so that people wouldn't feel the need to attack me all the time. Rolling onto my side, I curl up and begin silently crying into my pillow.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I was let out of the hospital a couple of weeks before school resumed. I wasn't allowed, or able really, to do much of anything during those couple of weeks. I spent most of my time lying around the house watching TV, or drawing and shooting my slingshot when my arm healed enough. But school starts back today. I feel a little awkward going back to school. I don't really know how I should act around Luffy and the others. I realized that I wasn't really their friend when they stopped talking to me outside of school, but they at least pretended at school. But I guess they couldn't be bothered to visit me in the hospital. I'll just try to do what I did before, ignore them to the best of my ability.

Sighing loudly, I roll out of bed and begin getting ready. I slowly make my way to the kitchen, where dad is fixing breakfast. I know that he is still really worried about me, he keeps insisting that we just move again, or that I start taking self-defense classes or something, but I know that we really don't have the money for either of those things, so I just keep insisting that I will be fine. I am pretty sure that he doesn't believe me, but he usually lets it go, at least for a few hours.

"Morning dad," I greet, taking my seat at the table.

"Morning Usopp," he replies, putting the food onto two plates. He sets on plate in front of me before taking is seat with the other. We eat in silence for a few minutes, before dad starts talking. "Are you really sure about this, Usopp?" he asks staring at me in concern.

I let out a sigh before answering, "Yes, dad. It'll be fine, I promise." I try to reassure. He gives me a disbelieving look before shaking his head.

"That's what you told me last time and you ended up in the hospital." I feel guilt fill me, knowing that he was speaking the truth. I bite my lip, staring down at my lap.

"I know dad and I'm sorry….but this is my problem, I need to solve it myself." I reply, looking back up at him. He stares at me for a few seconds before sighing softly and shaking his head.

"Alright, Usopp. But just try to be careful…I don't know what I would do if I lost you as well." he says, looking down at his food. I agree to try my best to be careful and go back to eating my meal, I knew there was nothing I could say that would make dad feel any better. Mom's death hit him hard, hits us both hard really, and I know that he is terrified that something is going to happen and he will lose me as well. But I can't let him keep throwing everything away for me, I have to find a way to solve this for myself. Finishing my breakfast quickly, I grab my stuff and head to school.

Someone out there must hate me. I have every single class with Luffy or one of his friends. I try my best to ignore them completely, but it is kind of hard when they keep looking at me during class. I don't turn to face them or anything of course, but I can see them out of the side of my eye. I try not to let it bother me, but every time I see them, I feel myself begin to tense up.

It is only the first day and I am already regretting my decision to come back. But I can't, and won't, change it. This is what is best. Dad gets to keep his job and won't have the added stress of trying to find us somewhere else to live and I am, kind of, standing up for myself by not running away. Everything will work out fine, I just have to be patient and try my best not to get anywhere near Kidd, Luffy or any of their friends.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

It was a normal night at home, I was sitting on the couch watching TV with dad. We were watching some action movie, laughing and joking around. It was close to eight when there was a loud knock on the door. Dad looks at me confused for a second, until I shrug my shoulders, and he gets up to answer it. I hear some muffled voices talking for a few seconds, before dad walks back in smiling…followed closely back Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Nami. I stare wide-eyed at them for a second before looking away.

"Your friend's came to visit Usopp." Dad says happily, before wandering back into the hallway and heading to his room. I sit there nervously for a few minutes, fidgeting, before the walk in and take seats around the room, Luffy and Zoro sitting on the floor with Chopper and Nami on the couch next to me, Chopper sitting in the center seat.

I sit there silently, clenching my fists in frustration as Luffy rambles on and on about how much they have missed me and everything that has happened since we stopped talking. I wasn't really listening to anything he was saying, I was busy trying to figure out what they were playing at, coming here all of a sudden and acting like nothing has happened. I bite my lip, clenching my fists tighter, when I notice that it was suddenly silent, save for the TV still going, and everyone was staring at me. Looking up and sending a glance at everyone, I open my mouth to speak even though my throat felt tight and my eyes were beginning to burn.

"What are you doing here?" I ask softly, staring back down at my lap.

"What do you mean? We were worried about our friend, so we came over," Nami said like it was the most obvious thing ever. My head snaps up at the word 'friend' and I begin glaring at her.

"Bullshit. I'm not your friend…I doubt I ever was," I softly say, whispering the end. They stare at me in confusion for a few seconds before Luffy burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about Usopp? Of course you are our friend," he replies, grinning broadly. I feel myself begin to shake with pent up frustration and a little bit of anger.

"Don't lie to me…if we were friends you wouldn't have stopped talking to me, you wouldn't have stopped inviting me out with you all…you would have visited me in the hospital or at least asked about me….So don't give me this bullshit about 'us being friends'. I don't want to hear it." I yell, jumping out of my seat, "Now please leave," I request, storming off to my room.

I throw myself face down on my bed, trying my best to keep the tears at bay as I hear the front door open and close, signaling them leaving. I lay there for a few seconds, trying my best not to start crying, when there is a soft knock on my door and it is gently opened. I look and see my dad standing there, smiling sadly. I look at him for a moment, my bottom lip quivering, before he walks over, taking a seat on my bed and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his chest and began sobbing loudly. He sits there with for what felt like hours, not saying a word, just holding me tightly until my sobs finally die down.

"What happened, Usopp? I heard you yelling" he asks gently, rubbing my back to comfort me. I sniffle loudly, before stuttering through everything that had happened since Kidd started school. I told him about them ignoring me, about them never inviting me anywhere, and about them not visiting or even calling while I was in the hospital.

"I don't understand what is wrong with me dad…Everyone that acts like my friend always turns their back on me….What's wrong with me?…Why does no one like me dad?" I ask tearfully looking up at him. He pulls away, placing his hands on my shoulders

"Listen to me, Usopp. There is nothing wrong with you…You are a bright, creative, funny person…They are the ones that have something wrong with them…They are the ones at fault…Not you, Usopp." he says firmly before pulling me into another hug. I sniffle loudly once again, snuggling closer to him and drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Things have gotten more awkward since Luffy and the others visited my house. I try to ignore them to the best of my ability, but they continuously stare at me. I try not to let it bother me, but that is kinda hard when you are trying to focus on studies and a guy like Zoro is glaring at your back, at least I think he is glaring but he always looks like he is glaring so I'm not really sure.

Sighing slightly, I roll out of bed and grab the money dad had left. He has started working more, to make up for all the time he spent at the hospital with me, so he had asked me to do the grocery shopping for the week. I didn't really mind, we lived pretty close to the market and we only bought two or three bags worth of things.

Slipping on my boots, I make sure that I have the house key and money before making my way out of the house and down the street. I take my time inspecting everything and talking to the various merchants. Most of them know dad and I and like to give us deals on their wares. After a couple of hours, when it was starting to get dark and the shops were starting to close up, I begin to make my way back home. Dad should be home in another hour or so and I would like to prepare dinner for him, I'm sure he will be tired.

Smiling slightly, I begin my walk home, not really paying much attention to my surroundings, too busy thinking about what I could prepare for dinner. I'm not the best cook in the world, no where near as good as dad, but I'm decent and dad has never complained about anything I have made. I don't really notice anything happening around me, until I feel myself get pushed into an alley, causing me to drop my bags of groceries. I grimace noticing the spilled food, and more than likely broken eggs, not paying any attention to the burning in my arm from scraping it against the asphalt. Looking up at the snickering figures, I squeeze my eyes shut recognizing them right away.

"Ah, come on now, Usopp. We just want to play." Kidd jeers with a laugh, "We even brought a little friend to help. It is someone you know quite well," he says. I open my eyes and watch as another figure walks out of the shadows, my eyes widening when I can tell who it is. Standing there, glaring down at me with a cigarette hanging from his lips is Sanji.

"S…Sanji? What are you doing?" I stutter out, causing Kidd and the other two to begin laughing, though Sanji just continued to glare at me. He takes a few steps toward me, before raising one leg, my eyes widen as I begin frantically shaking my head. "S..S…Sanji….Please don't do this," I plead. He shows no sign of putting his leg down, so I squeeze my eyes shut, covering my head with my arms, still pleading for him not to do this.

The first hit knocked me the rest of the way down, I curl in a ball and continue pleading as I feel my eyes begin to sting with tears. I try my best to protect as much as possible once I realize that the pleading won't do anything. I let out a slight scream as one kick lands on my still healing ribs.

I brace myself, knowing that they wouldn't stop until I was unconscious…or dead. But I am proven wrong just seconds later. I hear a lot of movement, so I stay curled in a ball, waiting for them to start again. After what felt like an eternity later, I feel a small hand lay on my shoulder, causing me to flinch slightly and curl up tighter.

"Usopp?…Are you okay?" A soft voice asks, I recognize the voice but am unable to place it and still refuse to look up, incase it was some type of trick. "Hey, Usopp. It's okay, Zoro and I took care of them."

I peek an eye open, noticing instantly that it was Luffy and Zoro sitting on the ground next to me. Blinking both eyes open, I look around, seeing no sign of Kidd, or Sanji or any of the others. Slowly sitting up, I wince at the slight pain in my side, before leaning against the wall, wiping the blood from my face. I avoid looking at Luffy or Zoro, not wanting to see their reaction to how weak I am.

I look up once I hear some movement, to find Luffy putting the food back into the paper bags. "It looks like most of your food is fine….Though most of your eggs are broken and some stuff got a little bruised," he tells me, smiling at me. "Zoro and I will help you get home, okay?" he says, picking up the two bags before walking out of the alley. I stare at him in confusion for a second, but not seeing anyway out of it, I stand up, stumbling a little, and follow him out. Zoro following behind me, catching me whenever I nearly fall.

We get back to my house about ten minutes later. Dad still wasn't home, which surprised me a bit, but I figured it was for the best, I could get rid of all of the blood and hope that I didn't have too many bruises. I lead them into the kitchen, where Luffy sets down the bags before taking a seat at the table with Zoro. I put the groceries up in silence, none of us saying anything. I turn back face them, Luffy smiling brightly at me, his feet clapping together, and Zoro leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Um…I'm going to go change….and clean up a bit," I stutter out before running into the bathroom and slamming the door. I don't what to do…or what to think. Two people that I thought hated me, just saved my life. I feel like a total idiot. I let out a shaky breath, willing the tears not to fall as I turn on the shower.


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I take my time cleaning up, not really ready to face Luffy and Zoro just yet. I don't really know what to say to them, or what is really happening to be honest. Sighing slightly, I reluctantly turn off the water, not wanting to run the bill up too much, and get dressed. Hesitating for a few seconds, I close my eyes tightly, take a deep breath and open the door.

I slowly make my way back to the kitchen, wincing slightly when I hear dad's voice. Cursing my luck, and knowing it is going to be a really long night, I take another deep, calming breath and walk in, taking a seat across from Zoro at the table, as dad stands over the stove cooking.

"Hey, Usopp. I didn't know you were having friends over today," dad greets, thankfully not turning away from the stove. I knew it was ridiculous, seeing as he would notice the bruises and swelling as soon as he got done cooking, but I was wanting to delay that conversation as long as possible.

"Ah…yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing. I ran into them while shopping," I reply, staring down at my hands, which were currently wringing together. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before dad walks to the table, setting a plate in front of the three of us, before taking a seat with his own plate.

We all eat in silence, and thankfully Luffy didn't feel the need to try and steal food from everyone around. I tried my best to keep my face hidden from my father's view, but I am sure that it just tipped him off that something was wrong, I almost never wear my hair done at the house.

We all finish eating and dad asks Luffy and Zoro to wait in the living room as we wash the dishes. Luffy looks as if he were ready to protest, I was secretly hoping he would, but Zoro grabs him by the back of the shirt and drags him out. Swallowing nervously, I gather the plates and take them to the sink, beginning to clean them.

"Usopp," I tense slightly, but show no other sign of having heard him, I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. "Usopp, look at me," he demands, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him. "Usopp…what happened? I've already seen the bruises Usopp, not need to hide them…and you haven't been talking to Luffy or Zoro recently, so I know there is a reason they are here. Tell me what's going on, Usopp." he pleads. I lift my head and stare at him for a few seconds, before sighing softly and making my way back to the table, where I take a seat, dad taking the seat across from me.

"I got jumped tonight…on my way back from shopping. It was Kidd and the others…but…but Sanji was with them as well. Luffy and Zoro chased them away, but they got a few hits in first…They also caused me to drop the groceries…Sorry but most of the eggs broke and some of the fruits bruised," I said, feeling slightly guilty for being the reason some of dad's hard earned money went to waste.

"Don't apologize, Usopp. It's fine. I'm just glad you are safe. I'm relieved to know that you have made some true friends who will stick up for you." He assures, smiling gently at me. "Now, you should probably go talk to your friends, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about. I'll finish up in here and then I will be heading to bed." I nod my head, and stand up, giving dad a quick hug before heading out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Luffy and Zoro are sitting on the couch. I take a seat in the available place on the couch, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Have they done that a lot?…is that why you started distancing yourself from us?" Luffy asks almost as soon as I sit down. I fidget slightly, trying to think of someway to get out of this conversation. But nothing comes to mind. They have already seen it with their own eyes, they wouldn't really believe any lie…well Luffy might, but Zoro defiantly wouldn't.

"Ah…Kidd, Law and Killer have….but this is the first time Sanji has done anything like that," I whisper honestly, staring down at my hands.

"Are they the ones that put you in the hospital?" Zoro asks, turning his head slightly to look at me. I tense slightly, remembering the last time they were here and I yelled at them for not visiting the hospital.

"…Yeah. It was a little before school let out," I reply softly. I hear Luffy gasped loudly, I look up to see him staring wide-eyed at me.

"Kidd told us that you and your dad had to go visit a sick relative…He lied to us," he declares, outraged.

"Of course he did, idiot," Zoro replies, "He didn't want us to know. He probably wanted Usopp to think that we agreed with what he was doing," I feel guilt begin to rise, that was what I thought. I should have known Kidd would try to pull something like that.

"So, all those times that Kidd said you were busy helping your dad on the weekends was a lie?" Luffy asks, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Yeah…I had just figured you all didn't want to be my friend anymore…" I reply, slightly ashamed. I stare in shock as Luffy turns to face me and bows lowly.

"Sorry, Usopp. You acted so weird when we first met Kidd…and we took his word that you were always busy or had somewhere to go. I should have realized something was wrong…and that it involved Kidd." he apologizes.

"I'm sorry too, Usopp," Zoro grunts out, inclining his head slightly. "But I won't allow them to do anything like that ever again," he promises. I stare at them for a few seconds, before a sob works its way out of my chest and I begin loudly crying.


	15. Chapter 14

I do not own One Piece.

This story is turning out completely different than my original plan for it. So, I don't know, at all, who Usopp is going to end up with. Right now it could almost be anyone.

* * *

I shut the door after saying good bye to Luffy and Zoro. They had stayed for a few more hours before deciding to head home. I lock the door and turn off all of the lights before heading down the hall towards my room. I notice a faint light shinning under the door of dad's room and decide to speak with him for a little while before heading to bed. I knock softly on the door, getting and answer almost immediately. I walk in, closing the door softly before making my way over to the bed and laying next to dad, who was sitting up reading.

"Everything alright, Usopp?" he asks softly, running his hand through my hair. I close my eyes, and nod my head.

"Yep. Everything is fine." I reply happily, smiling softly. "They told me that Kidd had been lying to them about asking me to spend time with them outside of school and they apologized for not realizing that something was going on."

"I'm glad things are finally looking up for you Usopp." He replies, putting his book down and smiling happily at me.

"Yeah…hopefully things start looking up. But I hate that I caused a rift between them. Sanji has been their friend for years. I feel bad that I am the reason that they are mad at him." I say sadly, letting out a deep sigh.

"I know, Usopp. But I'm sure everything will be fine. Things always work out in the end." he reassures me, before turning back to his book while still running his fingers through my hair. I let out a sigh, snuggling slighting into the bed, just enjoying the feeling of comfort from being around dad.

The next day, I receive a phone call from Luffy saying that I needed to get ready, he was coming by and we were walking to Chopper's together to hang out. He reassured me that Sanji wasn't going to be there and insisted that I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Sighing slightly, I begin getting ready. I guess I don't have a choice, having not been able to get a word in, as Luffy had pretty much yelled everything and hung up.

Letting out another sigh, I call dad, letting him know that I might not be home when he gets off work, and sit on the couch, waiting, slightly anxiously, for Luffy to arrive. I was a little worried about how everyone was going to react. I know Luffy and Zoro know everything, but the last time I saw Nami and Chopper, I had done nothing but yell at them. I know Chopper is pretty forgiving most of the time, he seems way too nice to hold a grudge…but Nami on the other hand is pretty scary, especially when angry. But, there isn't really anything I can do about it.

A frantic knock on the door breaks me out of my musing. Standing up, I walk to the door, where Luffy was still banging away on it, and open it. Luffy grins broadly at me, before grabbing my arm and dragging me out. I lock the door and turn around, slightly surprised to see Zoro standing there with Luffy. I greet them softly and we begin walking down the road to Chopper's house.

We get to Chopper's house, where Luffy opens the door and walks in without even knocking. Zoro rolls his eyes before walking through the door. I stand there for a few seconds, until Zoro turns around, shooting me a look. I take a shaky breath and follow after him, shutting the door behind me.

"Usopp!" Chopper exclaims excitedly, apparently Luffy didn't bother to tell them I was coming, or they just didn't believe him.

"Hey, Chopper," I greet quietly, smile slightly at his happy expression. I hesitantly take a seat on he couch, between Chopper and Zoro as Nami stares at me coolly.

"Luffy, you told us that Sanji and Kidd wouldn't be here, but you didn't really give us a reason why," Nami states, turning her gaze towards Luffy, who was sitting on the floor grinning happily. At her question, his grin diminished slightly and Zoro to growl softly.

"I don't like people who hurt my friends," he replies simply. Her and Chopper looks confused and turn their gaze towards Zoro, hoping he would be a little more insightful.

"Kidd has been lying to us since we met him…and they attacked Usopp yesterday," he growls out, glaring furiously a head of him. They both gasp loudly, looking at me sadly.

"Are you okay, Usopp?" Chopper asks sadly, looking at me in concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine….Luffy and Zoro stopped them before they could do much." I reply, smiling, hoping to reassure the small boy. He smiles back happily, before turning away.

"Why would Sanji do something like that?" Nami wonders aloud, looking thoughtful. "He has never really been a violent person, to anyone other than Zoro at least."

"His reason doesn't matter." Zoro sneers out. She glares at him, causing an awkward silence to fill the room. Only to be broken by the loud rumble of Luffy's stomach, causing us all to laugh as he started complaining. With that, we all went back to laughing and joking, while waiting for the pizza to arrive, since none of us really knew how to cook.


	16. Chapter 15

I do not own One Piece.

Sorry for taking so long to get this one out, a lot of things have been happening these last few weeks. This is also really short and may not be great, I'm sick at the moment but felt that I needed to get a new chapter out.

* * *

Over all school has gotten a bit better, though it is still pretty weird, and slightly painful, to see Sanji hanging out with Kidd all of the time. But, at least I now have Luffy, Zoro and the others again and dad isn't worry as much about me anymore, which is always a good thing. Right now I am sitting outside, it's lunch time, quietly eating while Zoro naps against the tree next to me….For some reason we ended up being the only two here. I know Luffy didn't show up today and Chopper wanted to stay after class to talk to his teacher about something…Nami is probably with her female friends, she eats lunch with them quite often. I let out a sigh, glancing quickly over at, the still sleeping Zoro, before standing up and making my way over to the nearest garbage can. I drop my garbage in the can and stand there, my mind drifting off.

It had been about a month since Luffy and Zoro had saved me…and nothing has happened. Which worries me greatly. I had expected them to do something…or at least say something. But no, nothing. It is like it never even happened, other than the obvious fact that Sanji no longer comes around us. They don't act like they know me…or any of us really. No one even mentions them either. It is like nothing ever happened, like we have never met…and it is unsettling.

The bell snaps me out of my thoughts and I make my way back over to the tree I was sitting under. I grab my back, and shake Zoro awake, before making my way back into the building. I softly say goodbye to Zoro, who has been looking at me oddly since I woke him up, receiving a grunt in return before scurrying towards my next class.

Class passes by quickly and I soon find myself being walking down the street with Zoro and Chopper. Who claims that Luffy called his cell phone demanding we come over after school, seeing as how it was Friday and we usually spent time at one of our houses. Knocking on his door, it didn't take long to hear him running through the house and slinging the door open, grinning broadly.

"Hey guys!" he shouts, latching on to me as I happen to be the closest. "Come in!" he yells, not letting go. Letting out a sigh, I stumble my way into his house, not being able to see very well. Reaching the living room, he jumps down with a laugh, landing on the couch and folding his knees under him.

"Why weren't you at school today, Luffy?…Are you sick?" Chopper asks, staring at Luffy in concern.

"I overslept," he declares with a laugh. Causing us all to sigh, before taking our sits around the living room. We sit around, talking and laughing for hours, until Chopper's guardian called demanding he come home. So, Chopper and I leave, Zoro apparently was planning to stay the night.

"Hey, Zoro…did something happen today?" Luffy asks me a few minutes after the door closes. I turned to face him, before shrugging my shoulders and walking passed him, heading to his room. Sitting down on his bed and leaning back against the headboard. "Zoro…tell me what's wrong," he whines following me and plopping down next to me. I let out a sigh, opening my eyes slightly and glancing over at the pouting boy.

"Usopp is in love with that shitty cook," I growl out closing my eyes again and letting out a deep sigh.

"Hmm? But that doesn't make sense. Why would Usopp love someone who hurt him?" Luffy asks, cocking his head to the side. I let out a dry laugh, before turning away and fully laying on the bed.

"Don't worry about it Luffy. It doesn't matter," I say softly.

"But Zoro," he whines sitting up on his knees and staring down at me, "I don't understand what you are talking about…Fine, I'll ask Nami tomorrow," he declares sounding triumphant.

My eyes snap open and I quickly turn to face him. "Do not tell Nami anything," I growl out, glaring at him. He stares at me for a second before nodding his head.

"Hmm…alright. I won't mention it if you really don't want me to," he assures with a large grin. "I just wanted to know what you were talking about." he mumbles out, lying down beside me. "But…I think you and Usopp would be good together." I look back down at him shocked, only to find him already asleep and snoring. Shaking my head softly, I turn back around and drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
